


𝑖’𝑚 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑒 || 𝑐ℎ𝑒𝑛𝑗𝑖 ꨄ

by dreamiecloudproductions



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, jisung is questionable and he does a questionable thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiecloudproductions/pseuds/dreamiecloudproductions
Summary: ꨄ“𝚒 𝚖𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎. 𝚒 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎. 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝- 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎?”ꨄ
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. chenle's hair

Red - anger  
Orange - stress  
Yellow - immense joy   
Green - jealousy  
Blue - sadness  
Purple - shyness   
Pink - pure love (soulmates)  
Brown - normal  
Black - immense suffering


	2. one

[Chenle POV]

I sighed as I sat at my desk writing an ‘about me’ school essay. It was my first year at university and I had to introduce myself. I sort of procrastinated so I have to have it done by tomorrow morning— the first day of school. I will get it finished, as I have good grades. 

“Mr Zhong, your food is ready” Kun said as he entered the room with a knock

“Thank you Kun, please leave it here on the desk. And call me Chenle, I’ve said it a million times”

“Will do, Chenle”

“Ugh, drop the formalities, I’ve known you longer than anyone”

“I’m just being polite, but ok Chenle”

“Better”

My butler— and sort of like an older brother, Kun came in and left me some ramen, I silently thanked him and admired the work. He was a great chef, and he had been ever since he was like 12. After he left, I looked into the mirror at my desk. Great. Orange. Like having neon hair would make me less stressed about school. Giving up on the essay for the time being, I decided to eat.

I laid back and began to eat my ramen. My mind began to wander, way back to when I was 8.

[flashback]

I was seated at the picnic table with my family. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. We were considered well off— or rich. We never got to do anything as commonplace as a picnic, so we relished in the feeling. I asked my mom if I could go play basketball a few minutes away. There wasn’t anyone around so she agreed. 

I walked over, admiring the view of the rural land and saw a boy kicking a soccer ball around on an open field by the basketball court.

“Who are you?” I asked 

“I'm just playing soccer” he replied while turning around.

When we made eye contact, my hair went from brown to pink. 

“AHHH— your hair— it’s PINK”

I was confused, since I didn’t have any new emotions.

“It’s ok it’s ok, my hair changes color when I have emotions. It’s my way of finding my soulmate, and it so happens to affect my whole life”

“Oh.”

“What’s your way of finding your soulmate?”

“It’s complicated. My mom told me that this way runs in the family…” he looked down

“It’s ok, you can tell me”

“When I turn 19, I will get hints about my soulmate every week. It sounds cool and all, but I don’t want to wait that long. You’re so lucky you have your way right away”

“That sounds cool, it is kind of cool for me, but I don’t know the signs for when I find my soulmate. It’s useless until I do. I am kind of weirded out though”

“About me??” His face contorted to sheer worry

“No, my hair. It has never turned pink before. I have seen all of the colors in my hair and this is new” he cocked his head to the side

“That’s weird. Can you tell me what colors your hair turns?”

“Sure! When my hair is red I’m angry,  
when it’s orange, I’m stressed,  
when it is yellow, I’m happy,  
I’m jealous when it’s green,  
I’m sad when it’s blue,  
I’m shy when it’s purple,  
and black is when I’m suffering.  
My normal hair is brown though.”

“That’s a lot to remember, why do you think your hair is pink?”

“I have no idea”

Just then, my bracelet buzzed. My mom bought me a bracelet, so when it buzzes, I have to go find her immediately. It’s kind of bothersome, but I have no choice.

“What’s that on your wrist?”

“Um, it’s my mom letting me know I have to go back to her”

“I’m sad you have to leave, what’s your name?”

“I have to go I’m sorry”

I turned and ran, I heard the boy say “I’m J*****”

[pause on the flashback]

I sighed as I slurped up more noodles. I never did remember that kids name. It made me really angry. My hair flushed red. After I met him, I had to move away from my home, all of my friends, and I didn’t even get to figure out what the color pink meant. I clenched my fists and took deep breaths until my hair settled to a brown.

[back to flashback]

When I got back to the picnic table, my hair was brown again. I decided to ask my mom about the mysterious hair color.

“Mommy, why was my hair pink?”

My mom choked on her sandwich and walked over to me.

“What!?! Were you near anyone?”

“Yes, I talked to someone”

“Who were you talking to?”

“Someone I saw playing soccer”

“Was it a beautiful girl? Did she have long hair?”

“No, it was some boy, I think his name started with a ‘J’. He was really nice”

“A boy?!?!”

“Yes?”

“This is really surprising, wow things are going to change”

“What?? Why???”

“We’re going to have to move, sweetie”

“What??! Why?!? This is my home, what does this have to do with the boy??!”

“Um, just remember; you are going to marry a beautiful girl named Songhee”

“Huh? Marry?”

“Your marriage is going to be arranged, now that we have confirmation”

“Confirmation of what???”

“Nothing.”

My mom walked away and I heard her yell at my dad

“Hey! Chenles hair turned pink in the presence of a BOY”

“What!?!?!”

“Tell Kun to get all of the stuff, hire people, we’re moving! Let’s head to the airport now. We have a private jet, I’ll call the pilot. Chenles marrying Songhee”

“Ok”

I sat there and cried while listening to my parents. All of this is because I met a boy and my hair changed color? What does pink even mean??? 

Soon we were in the car, heading to the airport. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

[end of flashback]

My hair went blue as I thought about the boy. I never got his name, and I never got my answer. Endlessly, I asked about my pink hair, and endlessly I got no answer. I looked down and my soup was gone. Fun. Time to work on my essay.

I worked late into the night, making sure it was perfect. When it was around 2am, I decided to sleep. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I sighed as I slipped under my slik covers and drifted off to sleep.

[Kun POV] 

I went late at night to gather Chenle’s dirty dishes. I saw him asleep on his bed. If only he knew. If only he knew what the color pink meant. 

[flashback to the day they moved]

I was told by Chenle’s father to pack the house and move. I was only a few years older than Chenle, but I needed a way to earn a living. My parents died when I was 4, and Chenle’s family took me in as a butler. I was treated well, and paid well. There was no reason to leave, so I grew up with Chenle. I was only 12 when I got the command.

“Sir, I respect your commands, but why must we move?”

“It’s really complicated. Chenle met his soulmate”

“What??! So young?”

“Yes, you are familiar with all of his hair colors, right?”

“Yes”

“Well, he has a hair color that only shows when he is around his soulmate, and when their love isn’t tainted.”

“So that would explain the pink”

“Yes, we want Chenle to be successful and have a wife. His mother and I do not believe he should marry or even meet this boy again. He will marry a daughter of one of my friends at the age of 19. Her name is Songhee”

“Ah, I understand”

I found it really rude that they didn’t think Chenle could be successful with a husband. In my heart, I know he is going to end up with his soulmate. That’s how it always is and how it will always be.

“You must not tell Chenle or you will be fired. You have permission to tell him when he turns 20. The day after my plans have already fallen into place”

“Yes sir”

“Now. Get to work because we have to move immediately”

“Yes sir”

[end of flashback]

It pains me to this day to see Chenle suffering. Even in his sleep, his hair is black. Most of the time, it is black or brown. I know he’s hurting, but I have nowhere else to go. 

[Jisung POV] 

It's 11:54 and I still haven’t written my essay for school. To me, grades don’t matter that much. In fact, I got into college on an athletics scholarship for soccer.

I’ve been fiddling with my hands because in 6 minutes, I turn 19. That means I begin getting hints about who my soulmate is. I’ve waited so long for this day, my parents and the rest of my family have been telling me about it. While I was waiting for the timer on my phone to go off, I began to think about a really odd day.

[flashback] 

It was a sunny day, and I asked my mom if I could go play soccer where I did everyday. Of course, she said yes, but this time, another boy around my age showed up. His hair turned pink when we made eye contact. It was one of the most frightening things I had ever seen. I tried to ignore it, though.

We talked about how we were to meet our soulmates and I found his way really cool. His hair coordinated with his emotions. Apparently he had never seen pink hair on himself. He had to leave really fast, but when I was with him, I had butterflies in my stomach. I asked for his name but he didn’t tell me. I tried to yell mine, but I don’t think he heard it.

I came back everyday, hoping he would be there, but he never showed up. 

[end of flashback]

My hands tightened into fists because I was angry. I was mad at him for never coming back and for never telling me his name, but I was also mad at myself because I was so hung up on some random boy. He was the only person I had ever seen with color changing hair, too. 

A few years ago, we moved to where I live now because my father insisted. I like it here.

The clock struck 12 and my heart jumped out of my throat. A light shone in front of me out of literally nowhere and words appeared. I gasped because it was the first clue to my soulmate, finally.

“Congratulations on being 19, you will get a new clue each time you wake up, not counting today.

here is your clue: university”

University?!???!? Is my soulmate there??? It was the only reasonable answer. Suddenly, the idea of school was much more appealing. 

[Chenle POV]

I toppled out of bed as my alarm screeched. I turned it off and groaned. I walked to the bathroom to wash up and I changed into a green crew neck and black basketball shorts. I was thankful that my hair was brown and I threw on some yellow and orange eyeshadow and lip gloss. I wanted to make an impression but I was too lazy to do something more intricate.

I went downstairs, clutching my backpack that contained my not-so-welcoming essay. Kun was seated at the table.

“Good morning, Chenle”

“Morning Kun-ge”

“I have breakfast prepared for you; please eat up so we can go. We don’t want to be late on your first day”

I looked at the table and saw Kun had made fried eggs and rice. I quickly thanked him and gulped down the meal.

~

Soon enough, we were in the limo, driving to school. 

“Chenle, are you excited?”

“For?”

“You’re going to meet Songhee for the first time today”

“Huh? My so-called fiance?”

“Yeah, she’s going to your college”

“Seriously?”

I groaned internally

“Yes, your parents want you to be acquainted with her before you marry her.”

“Ugh, I hate arranged marriages”

“I don’t know what that feels like, but I can imagine it isn’t exactly the most enticing”

“Yeah, you can say that again”

It was a few minutes before Kun spoke up again.

“Do you have any thoughts on your soulmate?”

“Not really. Why?”

“Nothing. It’s just that you’re going to be married to a girl soon”

“What if she’s my soulmate?”

“Huh?? No way.”

“How do you know?”

“Ummmm, I don’t….”

“I’m not even that excited to meet her because I’m not even into girls”

“What?!!?!”

“Ever since I met that boy a long time ago, I found I like guys better”

“That’s good for you, but never tell your parents”

“Why?”

“They want you to be straight and marry Songhee. If you want to have a life, don’t tell them”

I was kind of bummed that they wouldn’t accept me if they knew I was gay, but that’s life”

“Ok, thanks Kun-ge”

“No problem, we’re here so go and have a great day”

“Thanks! Bye!”

I got out of the car and my phone buzzed:

unknown: hey Chenle right? It’s Songhee. Meet me at the fountain. We have to talk.

Chenle: Songhee? As in my fiance?

Unknown: yup. In the online flesh

Chenle: Nice to talk to you, I’ll be there

~Chenle saved contact: Songhee~

Songhee: i have to tell you something

Chenle: ok, yeah I have to tell you something too, cya

Songhee: cyaaa

I was relieved that Songhee contacted me first. Especially since I had no plans of doing so. I walked around the outside of the campus until I saw a fountain with a girl seated at the bottom on her phone.

I approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. She slightly jumped and turned around. She had fair skin, freckles, and bright blue eyes. She also had the longest black hair I had ever seen. 

“Hi, I’m Zhong Chenle, are you Songhee?”

“Yes! I’m going to get straight to the point. I have to tell you something”

“What is it?”

“I’m not straight. I like girls. I don’t want to marry you and my parents want me to. We have to fake it” she said it so simply, like it was so easy 

I jumped and hugged her. She seemed shocked. When we let go, I explained myself.

“I’m gay! I was going to tell you the same thing!!!!”

“This is great!! Just fake it with me until we make it”

“Great!”

“Whoa. What’s with your hair?”

I pulled a strand down and saw it was blonde. 

“It’s my soulmate mark. It changes according to my emotions. Yellow means immense joy.”

“Cool! How is it supposed to help you find your soulmate?”

“I don’t even know yet”

“Bummer. I’m so glad we’re on the same page.”

“Me too”

“I’m going to head to class, see you!”

“See you!”

We waved at each other and parted ways.

I was on my way to class with a newfound joy. My hair was switching between yellow and purple, and people were giving me weird looks. They also called me names like ‘freak’ and ‘weirdo’. It didn’t matter to me, though. The news from the morning was enough to overpower the negativity.

[Jisung POV - back to the morning]

“Wake up Jisungieeewwwwww”

“Ughhhhh” I groaned and covered my head with a pillow

My brother Jaemin slept on the bottom bunk, so he was kicking the bed I was on— the top. 

Jaemin is my older brother. I look up to him for everything. I think he’s really emotionally strong because he has to watch his two best friends— and crushes date. Renjun and Jeno have no idea he likes them and it’s tragic to watch. Especially since they come over every Friday to hang out.

We also have friends that are 2 years older than me but only a year older than Jaemin. Mark and Donghyuck are really popular in school and they are really shameless. Mark tends to have to watch after hyuck, though. They also come over to hang out on Fridays.

“Time for your first year at uniii. I remember mine like it was yesterday”

“Idiot. It was last year”

“Whatever. I’m glad the whole gang is in the same uni now!!!”

“Yeah, could you be happy quieter?”

“Just get up and get dressed jisungie”

I groaned and climbed down from the top bunk. I nearly wiped out getting down. I grabbed a black tee and black sweats because I don’t care. I also got a thin silver chain to look at least presentable. I took a cold shower and got dressed. I only put on lip gloss because no makeup was going to make me look less horrible. I chugged some water and had an apple for breakfast. 

Before I left, I got a journal and decided to write all of my clues, which was one. I opened it and saw I had written all of the colors and emotions of that boy’s hair. It was dated back like a decade ago. I immediately remembered them all. I blushed and quickly wrote my clue. I tossed the notebook into my bag and headed out.

On my walk to school, I began to wonder if people would bully me for being gay. People were pretty accepting in my highschool, but I wasn’t too sure about university. Whatever. I can just use my all-famous ‘fuck the world’ POV to life if they give me crap.

I arrived at the university and I was immediately nervous. If my theory is correct, someone here is my soulmate.

I entered the school and began to look for my class. There were so many people and it was overwhelming. Someone stepped on my shoelace, and I tripped. I slipped and crashed into someone with blonde hair. 

“I—I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention and I tripped over my shoelace and I’m so sorry”

“It’s ok” I heard the person say

I looked up at the same time as him and my jaw dropped. His hair went from blonde to pink when we made eye contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a while ago. i sorta hate it but yolo


	3. two

[Chenle POV] 

I was just trying to find my class when a boy came hurling towards me. We crashed and fell to the floor. It hurt. He apologized and I looked up when he did too. We made eye contact with each other and his jaw dropped. I wondered what was wrong and a piece of hair fell in front of my eyes. 

Pink. 

What.

The. 

[Jisung POV]

Fuck.

Pink hair. Color changing hair. It’s him. It has to be him. I don’t know anyone else with hair so mysterious.

“It’s you”

“Huh?”

“You were the color changing hair boy I met a long time ago”

“I….”

“Do you remember me?”

“I do….”

Excitement flooded over me. 

[Chenle POV]

My hair was pink and it was in front of the same person? Right? What does this mean????

“You walked up to me when I was playing soccer!”

“Oh my gosh I did!”

“I could never forget that hair”

I blushed and smiled.

“Yeah, it is quite weird”

“I think it’s beautiful. Let’s head to class, yeah?”

I snapped out of my slight daze and nodded at him. We compared schedules and saw we had all of our classes together. We both jumped in excitement. We walked to class together and took a seat.

Before we sat, I told him “we have to catch up, sit with me at lunch”

He blushed— I don’t know why, and nodded. After, we both went to take our assigned seats.

We began to read our welcome essays and it was The Boy’s turn now.

“Hi, my name is park jisung and I just turned 19 today. I moved here 3 years ago. I have a question that has bothered me for the last decade. Who is the person I met a while ago? They had a really unique feature and I was sad to see them go. I will now get clues every morning about my soul mate, thank you”

I blushed when he mentioned me. It was my turn now

“Hello, my name is Zhong Chenle. I turned 19 a while ago. I turn 20 in a month. I have lived here since I was 8. We had to move because I met someone I shouldnt have. My hair changes color according to my emotions. There is a sign in it that is supposed to tell me who my soulmate is, but I don’t know what it is.”

[Jisung POV]

When Chenle— that’s his name, apparently said he shouldn’t have met me, it made me wonder why. It also enticed me when he said his hair would tell him who his soulmate was. How would it do that?

He sat down and class continued, I almost fell asleep listening to people talk. Soon we were out and everyone was rushing to their next classes.

Later in the day, it was lunch time. Me and Chenle didn’t talk the whole day. However, when we passed each other in the halls, his hair went pink. I entered the lunchroom and looked for him. I saw him sitting at a table eating ramen, and his hair was brown.

When I approached, his hair flashed purple and then changed to pink.

“Why is it that whenever we see each other your hair turns pink?”

“I have no idea. I’ll explain everything now. We really left off oddly and I have been wondering about you ever since”

“Me too, I’m also wondering why you said you shouldn’t have met me”

“Ok, so after my mom told me to go back, I told her what had happened to my hair with you. She immediately said we had to move and that I would have an arranged marriage. Only my mom believed I shouldn’t have met you, not me. We moved here and I have lived here ever since”

“Huh? So you’re engaged?”

“Technically yes, but she’s lesbian and I’m gay”

“Oh, I’m gay too”

“Cool, her name is Songhee and we’re just faking it”

“Don’t you guys have to get married at some point?”

“Again, technically, yes. Hopefully by that time we have a plan to get out of it”

“When are you guys getting married?”

“My parents want it to be the night before I turn 20, so in a few weeks”

“What?!?!?”

“I have to get married then. I don’t want to, but it’s been established since I met you”

“How so?”

“I told my mom about you and she said at that moment I had to get married to Songhee. I’m not saying it's your fault”

“I’m sorry if I am the reason, arranged marriages are never fair.”

“It’s not your fault, and there’s no way I’m marrying her. Enough of me, let’s talk about you”

“Um, I have lived here for 3 years. I always went back to that spot to see if you would come, but now I know you moved. I moved here because my dad said it would be the best place for my education. I don’t really pay attention to my grades other than to make sure I pass so I can do soccer and dance.”

“I’m sorry you troubled yourself to find me. I did always think about who you were. For the longest time until today, all I remembered was your name began with a ‘J’.”

“All of that’s in the past now, now we get to live life without a constant question.”

“True”

I took a look at the boy in front of me. He was very attractive, and I could see myself falling for him. Even if I didn’t know him well. His makeup was also very pretty.

“So you dance?”

“Yeah, and I play soccer”

“Is there a dance team here?”

“At my highschool there was, and me and my friends are trying out for the one here later today”

“That’s cool, maybe I’ll come watch”

“Can you dance?”

“Kind of, I used to in middle school, but I’m not that confident”

“You should try out!”

“I don’t know, that might not be a good idea”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I fall on my ass and humiliate myself”

I giggled at the cute boy in front of me. His face was contorted into a pout, very endearing

“Or, you could go out there and do great! I could introduce you to my friends!”

“Maybe. I’ll have to see how good you guys are”

“Will do”

I continued facing the beautiful face in front of me. Out of nowhere, his face lit up and he got the most beautiful smile. Just looking at him made me smile.

“What about soccer?”

“Huh?”

“You said you play, are you on the team?”

“Tryouts are later this week; I got a scholarship because of it, so I’m not worried”

“Congrats! I didn’t get one, I just applied and got in”

“I’m sure you’re talented”

He’s talented at having a nice face, in my opinion.

“Thanks!”

“So, let’s talk soulmates. You said your hair would tell you”

“Yeah, that’s what I have been told, but I don’t know what to look for.”

“That sucks, maybe we could figure it out together”

“Yeah! We could! So, tell me about your soulmate mark”

“Mine isn’t exactly a mark, I just get a clue every morning when I wake up about them”

“Which ones have you gotten?”

“I’ve only gotten one since I turned 19 today”

“That makes it your birthday!”

“Oh. Yeah. I guess it does.”

“What!?! Why aren’t you excited??”

“Usually it’s my brother that reminds me. I guess he forgot.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Well, happy birthday!”

“Thank you”

“So, what’s your first clue?”

“University”

“Hmm. Wait! We could help each other find our soulmates!”

“Yeah! Let’s hope they aren’t on the other side of the world.”

“Yeah”

“What do you think ‘university’ means?”

“What if it means they go here?!”

“That’s what I was thinking!”

“That made this so much easier! We’ll for sure find your soulmate.”

“And we’ll find out about your hair”

“Agreed. Shake on it?”

We shook hands, and the moment I touched his hand, my face felt hot. I blushed and pulled away hastily.

“It’s almost time for class again. I’ll see you in class, Jisung”

“See you, Chenle”

[Chenle POV]

I parted ways with Jisung to go to the restroom. After I exited, my thoughts started to wander. Jisung was fairly good looking, no, he was really good looking. I also really like his personality. He’s shy and sweet. I might just try out for the dance team.

~

I walked into class, and I saw Jisung seated. I went over to him and sat next to him. The teacher came in and began giving us a welcoming speech we had heard like 6000 times earlier. 

While the teacher was talking, Jisung whispered to me, “Have you given any thoughts about joining the dance team?”

“Yes, I think I might just try out. Doesn’t mean I’ll make it”

“You will, I’m sure. What type of dance do you do?”

“Mostly contemporary. My hip hop is… tragic”

“Awesome!”

“Pardon?”

“I suck at contemporary and excel in hip hop! We could do great duets and we could learn a lot from each other!”

“Cool! We totally could!”

“Meet me in the dance room after school, it’s where tryouts are being held”

“Ok!”

~

School was out, and I tried to find my way to the dance room. I eventually had to ask for directions, and now I was standing in front of the door, reluctant to open it.

Unfortunately, and fortunately, someone opened the door. It was Jisung.

“Hey! I was worried you got lost. Hurry! We’re starting!”

I entered and a tanned-honey skinned boy began to talk.

“Hey everyone, I’m Donghyuck, and this is Mark. We are the co-captains of the dance team.”

“Yes, what hyuck said. Today, you’ll be performing solos so we can see your talent. Any type of dancing is ok. You have 30 minutes”

My stomach dropped. I haven’t danced for years, so how was I supposed to pull a solo out of my ass in 30 minutes???

I looked over to the far corner and saw Jisung practicing. He looked amazing. His moves were so fluid and I knew I didn't stand a chance against all of these dancers. I decided the best way to do this and not throw up while doing it is to freestyle once I get out there. I resulted to stretching for the whole 30 minutes.

~

[Jisung POV]

The 30 minutes were up and I was so excited to perform my solo. I didn’t see Chenle even practice, so I was skeptical as to how his solo would be.

We watched many amazing performances and eventually it was my turn. I walked out to the middle and performed the solo I had been choreographing all summer.

[Chenle POV]

I watched as Jisung went out and began to dance. His moves were perfect— there was no way I was gonna make it.

His flips and mere glances are enough to leave you breathless. Wow. The song he chose was inception by ateez, and his energy radiated throughout the room. His end pose made my heart flutter. Something about the sweat dripping slightly down his face made me shiver.

[Jisung POV]

After I finished my dance, I looked over at Chenle. He had a smile on his face and his pink hair was so attractive. 

“Up last— but certainly not least, Chenle!” 

I watched as his hair flashed orange, but when he looked at me, it went back to pink. Everyone’s jaws dropped. 

His song began to play— it was bts’s love maze. His body began to sway, and he did some beautiful jumps. It was as if he was dancing on air. He looked so pretty out there. No wonder why he didn’t practice, he didn’t need it. 

[Chenle POV]

It felt good to be back dancing, I didn’t know if I was good enough to make it, but at least I didn’t fall.

When my song ended, everyone began clapping— I wasn’t sure why. I looked over at Jisung and saw he was smiling and clapping too. I approached him and asked how I did.

“You did amazing!!! How could you be insecure of that??”

“I don’t know— I just freestyled. I have no idea how to choreograph.”

“Wow!! I suck at freestyle, so we could help each other”

“Yeah, if I make it”

“Don’t worry, you will”

~

“Alright! Me and hyuck have decided on the dance team members”

“If you don’t get chosen, don’t worry— you all are amazing dancers, and we are sure you’ll find something”

My stomach was churning.

“The 5 new members will be Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung…. and…. Chenle!”

I made it?! I made it!!!

“Congratulations Chenle!! All of my friends made it so we could all be friends!!” Jisung looked like a baby being handed a lollipop.

“That would be great!”

“Let’s go meet the members”

Jisung skipped as led me to the huddle of chosen dancers.

“Hey guys, this is Chenle.”

“You were so good out there!! I’ve never seen such good contemporary! By the way, I’m jaemin”

Someone with purple and blonde hair rolled their eyes and clutched their heart in sarcastic hurt.

Jaemin had nice pink hair like me at the moment.

“I’m Jeno, I’m excited for you to be on the team! We needed to spice it up”

He was blonde and had a great smile.

“I’m Renjun, it’ll be nice to have another contemporary dancer— like myself on the team”

He had purple and blonde hair.

“One question— what’s with your hair???” Donghyuck asked while walking over with Mark

“Don’t be rude!” Mark said while shoving him lightly on the shoulder

“That’s totally fine, it’s my soulmate mark, and it changes with my emotions. I don’t know how it’ll tell me my soulmate, though”

At this point, I was just saying the same thing to everyone, but shortening it.

“Oh. Well, welcome to the team and friend group. Everyone can go home, practice starts tomorrow after school”

We all said goodbye and went home. I saw jisung walking off of the campus and I went to ask a question.

“Why are you walking?”

“My parents have jobs, and I don’t have another way since jaemin— my brother, goes home with Jeno and Renjun. He likes both of them hopelessly”

“He’s your brother?”

“Yeah, we don’t look alike at all”

“You’re both considerably good looking”

“T-thanks” he blushed

“You can hitch a ride with me if you want”

“Oh, I don’t want to trouble you”

“No, it’s fine! Come on, the limo is over here”

[Jisung POV]

Limo???

I followed Chenle to where he was leading, and my jaw dropped. There was a whole ass limo there. How rich was he???

“Get in, Jisung. It looks like it’s going to rain”

I got in and looked at the driver— he looked fairly young

“This is Kun, my butler— and sort of brother”

“Nice to meet you”

“You as well, but who are you?”

“I’m jisung, Chenle’s friend”

“Ah”

“Kun-ge, can we drive him home?? He has to walk everyday so far”

“It’s not that far! I don’t want to trouble you”

“No trouble at all, what’s the address?”

“It’s ************”

“Alrighty, let’s go”

We were seated silently, and me and Chenle occasionally snuck glances at each other. He was pretty— no doubt about it. Maybe even my type.

[Chenle POV]

I was seated in the limo with jisung, and he was actually pretty attractive. Even if I don’t know much about him.

We eventually got to the address he had said, and it was a pretty small house. But it was well kept.

“Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow and at dance?”

“You know it, bye jisung”

He got out of the car and I sighed and laid back once the door shut.

“Chenle, who was that? Why was your hair pink? Why did you just sigh?”

“He’s actually the boy I met so many years ago! We met in the hallways at school. I have no idea, but it’s only pink around him— look my hair is brown now”

“Really! Wow” he looked really surprised and content.

“Why are you so happy”

“No reason, why did you sigh when he left?”

“I don’t know, he’s kind of cute”

Kun just chuckled and continued driving with a smile plastered on his face.

[Jisung POV]

I was happy as I went up to the front door. Chenle was really something else. As I entered the house, I saw my mom and brother at the table, faces in their hands, silently crying.

“What’s wrong?”

“Something bad happened” Jaemin spoke 

“What is it?”

“Um, jisung…. dad died”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading!!!  
> -ana


End file.
